The Snowkids Vs The RedClaws
by WolfMoonSky
Summary: Finally the time has come. The Snowkids will play against the Redclaws. Many thing are going to happen. This will be a very difficult match for Yuki and Micro-ice, especially Micro-ice who has to play against his cousins and because of something else.
1. Last training before the match

Finally, tommorow will The Snowkids play against the RedClaws. They are very nervous, because this is an important match. today, they train a lot for tomorrow. The training goes well but, for some of them not. There are a few off them who are to nervous.

like Micro-ice, the person who has missed a few training lessons

* * *

"allright everybody, go inside the holotrainer" Aarch said to the snowkids. They get in the holotrainer and Clamp prepared the holograms.

"everyone get in position" he said as they appeared on the field. They get in position. In the holotrainer, they were going to play against the Shadows.

"allright, you know what to do, Here come the Shadows," he said and the training began. Sinned was the one who had the ball and D'joke ran afther him. Then Mei ran forward with the breath and slide tackled the ball from Sinned's feet before he had the chance to pass. Mei passed the ball to rocket.

"Nice slide Mei" Aarch said and then watched intently to the other players. Rocket jumped high into the air with the breath and made a nice goal.

" great goal Rocket" Aarch said with a smile. The training goes well and Aarch is happy to see that. The game continued. This time Micro-ice had the ball and tried to score but, completely missed. Micro-ice looked at the ground. _"**This is the fourth time that this has happened today!!"**_ Micro-ice thought angry.

"micro-ice focus!!" Aarch said, looking at Micro-ice. Then Tia has the ball and passed at D'jok who made a goal. A few minutes later, Mark has the ball and passed to Tia who also scored a goal. Then the training was over. They get out off the holotrainer. they were tired. they had train more than a few hours.

"Allright good job everyone, especially Rocket, Mei and Ahito, you three were great. If you play tommorow like that, then you will win that match" Aarch said proud.

Everyone was happy, almost everyone. Yuki and Micro-ice were not so happy. Yuki didn't play so well in the last few days and also didn't sleep so well. She has not a good feeling about the match. she knows how good the RedClaws are and she is scared that they will lose because of her. Micro-ice was also scared that they will lose but then because of him. Before what happend between Aarch and him, he had missed many training lessons. **( if you don't know what had happend, then you have to read my ohter story). **He was not good at the field today and missed a lot of goals. Micro-ice was thinking about what happend in the final against the Xenons.

_**Flashback**_

_It was now the turn for micro-ice to make a goal. He grabbed the ball and laid it on the spot where the ball should be. He walked backward and looked at the ball. He also looked at the goalkeeper. He grinned and walked forward. He gave a kick at the ball. The ball flew over the goal instead of in it. The goalkeeper grinned at Micro-ice and Micro-ice just stood there with white eyes. He couldn't believe it. **No, that didn't happend!! **Micro-ice said and walked backward to the others. He looked at the others who looked sad as if they had lose the match. **"Let it go Micro-ice, The Xenos will **__**choke , don't worry"** D'jok said, looking at Micro-ice. Micro-ice looked back. **No one can choke as bad as i just did!! **Micro-ice said, looking at the Xenos._

_**end flashback**_

**_How could i make such a bad goal!!!_ **Micro-ice thought and looked at the ground. The Snowkids Sat on the couch. D'jok was sitting next to Micro-ice.

"Micro-ice, is something wrong?" D'jok said. The others were looking at micro-ice.

"No, why?" Micro-ice said, looking at D'jok seriously.

"Because, you play bad!!! Tommorow is the match!! if you will play like that, we wil maybe lose!!" D'jok said, alomst screaming.

"I'm sorry okay?!?! i'm not in a good mood!" Micro-ice said, looking at the ground. D'jok just looked at him.

"Then you just have to make sure that you are tomorrow in a good mood" D'jok said and went back to Mei. Mark was siiting next to Micro-ice.

" You play very bad Micro-ice. Maybe I should go in your place. That would be much better" Mark said. Mark said with a cruel smile on his face. Micro-ice looked at him angry. Micro-ice stood up and walked away. The others looked at him.

"Micro-ice, where are you going?" D'jok said. Micro-ice didn't say anything back and just walked away but, was cut by Aarch.

"Micro-ice, i want you in the holotrainer again along by Yuki, The rest of you can go" Aarch said. Micro-ice and yuki were in the holotrainer and the rest of the snowkids were leaving.

* * *

**In the holotrainer**

"Allright, For the two of you, i have a special trainings session" Aarch said. Micro-ice and Yuki looked at each other. They were a little nervous. Aarch explained what they have to do. He knows that Micro-ice and Yuki were tired from the other trainingsession but, this wil work for them. It was a very hard trainingsession. By Yuki came the balls, all on her. Micro-ice has to run really fast and has to make many goals. Micro-ice shoot the ball to Yuki who had the ball against her foot and looked sat at the ground.

"What's wrong, Yuki?" Micro-ice asked, while he was looking at a sad Yuki.

"Nothing, i'm " pant" tired" Yuki said panting. She was really tired but, there was something wrong with her.

"I know, me too, don't "pant" give up, just 3 minutes" Micro-ice said panting. 3 minutes later, they were get out of the holotrainer. They were sitting on the couch, panting.

Allright, good work, i'm sure that you will be greate tomorrow, go and get a shower" Aarch said, looking at Yuki and micro-ice.

"thanks, coach" Micro-ice and Yuki said at the same time. They took their stuff and wanted to leave.

"Wait, Micro-ice can i talk to you for a minute?" Aarch asked. Micro-ice looked at Yuki and said that she could go and that he will be there in a minute. Miro-ice walked to Aarch.

" Micro-ice, are you nervous about tommmorow?" Aarch asked.

" Yes a little, why?" Micro-ice asked.

" i just wanna to say that you don't have to worry about the match. I am sure you will do well tomorrow." Aarch said.

"Thank you coach, i will" Micro-ice said, with a smile. He took his stuff and went away.

**The next chapter called: conversation with molly and Brian  
**

**

* * *

**

**sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. My English isn't that great. I understand that it is sometimes difficult to understand.**

**i hope that you liked this chapter and the next on will be better . Please review.**


	2. Conversation with molly and Brian

The Snowkids were watching a match on tv, The Wambas Vs The Shadows. Yuki came back from training. She was sitting next to Thran, she was completely exhausted. They all looked at her. They saw that she was very tired.

" Hey, are you okay? you look tired." Thran said. Yuki looked at him, angry.

" you think?!! I'm broke!" Yuki said, panting.

" sorry, i didn't want to make you angry" Thran said, carefully.

" What have you and Micro-ice done for training?" Rocket asked. After he said this, Micro-ice came in. He looked very tired.

" Are you tired?" Mark asked, while he knows he is. Micro-ice looked angry at him.

" You think?!! of course i am!!" Micro-ice said. Mark just had a crual smile on his face.

" Well, what have you done for training?" Mei asked Micro-ice.

" Ohh just like any other but, then with a higher level!" Micro-ice said.

" Why did you have an extra training?" Tia asked. Micro-ice wanted to answer this but, then Mark replied for him.

" Because he is weak now, so Aarch wanted him to train more" Mark said, to tease him a little bit but it was a way better if he had not said it, because he got an answer that he had not expected. Micro-ce looked at the ground and took a deep breath, because he was getting more angry. He's done with Mark. He teased him to much.

" Yes you're right Mark. i'm weak and i nead more training lessons!" Micro-ice said, making everyone surprised.

" Micro-ice, were are you talking about?" Rocket said,while everyone is looking at him seriously. They could see, that he was not joking.

" it's the truth, i'm weak, right Mark?!" Micro-ice said, looking at Mark angry. They all looked at mark who didn't know what to say. Then they looked at Micro-ice.

" Well Mark, Are you going to answer? i'm weak right? because you tell me that EVERYDAY!!!" Micro-ice said almost screaming and looking like he was going to expload. They all looked at him, shocked. There was a moment of silence, then Micro-ice walked away.

" Micro-ice wait, i was only joking, i didn't mean to.." Mark said but, couldn't finish his words because Micro-ice was not listening to him.

" Micro-ice were are you going?" Yuki said. Micro-ice turned back and looked at her.

" i'm going to take a walk" Micro-ice said and wanted to leave but Yuki ran after him.

" Wait, don't you want to see the match?" Yuki said, hoping so she can talk with Micro-ice.

" No, i don't know if i want to see the match after all, i will see you later" Micro-ice said and went away. they were looking at each other.

" I never saw him so angry about something so little" Thran said. Yuki looked angry at Mark. Mark looked at the ground.

* * *

Micro-ice walked in the hallway. He was very angry at the moment.

_"Stupid Mark, he has no idea how i feel right now. I have to play against my cousins, who are unbeatable_ _They don't know how good they are, I know that but, they don't_._"_ Micro-ice thought. He was getting more angry when he tought off Mark. _I'm so sick off it, he teasing me too much but, he was right. I'm weak._ _We will lose this match and all because of me!! wait!! no!! that will not happen!! weoe are not going to lose this match, I won't let that happen!!_ Micro-ice thought. He pushed his hand against the wall. I won't let THAT HAPPEN!! Micro-ice said a little to loud.

" You don't want to let what happen, Micro-ice?" A boy said. Micro-ice looked back and saw Molly and Brian behind him.

" Molly? Brian? what are you doing here? Micro-ice asked.

" Well, we just wanted you to see you before the match" Molly said and hugged Micro-ice.

" I've missed you" Molly said, while they were hugging each other.

" I have missed you to" Micro-ice said, hugging her tighter.

" Hey, what about me? I've missed you to man!" Brian said. Micro-ice laughed.

" And i have missed you to" Micro-ice said and Brian and Micro-ice did their special greeting.

" So, how are you? You looked tired" Molly said.

" I'm fine , i just came back from training right now." Micro-ice said.

" Are you nervous about tommorow?" Brian asked. Micro-ice looked at them.

" Of course i am. We have to play against your team" micro-ice said.

" Yes and you know that we are going to win right?" Brian said to tease him.

" Haha You think so? You know that my team is going to win this match?" micro-ice said, teasing him back.

" We will see tommorow if that's going to happen Micro-ice" molly said. They were talking about tomorrow and then came the question.

" Micro-ice, do they know that we are you cousins?" Brian said. Micro-ice looked at the ground, making Molly and Brian realise that he didn't told them.

" Why dind't you told them?" Molly asked. Micro-ice looked at her.

" Because, they don't have to know it, if they gonna ask me if i know you, then i will tell that you are my cousins" Micro-ice said.

" But, isn't it better that they know it now? What if they find out that we are your cousins, during the match? Brian asked. Micro-ice looked at the ground.

" That doesn't matter" Micro-ice said. Brian and Molly looked at each other and then looking at Micro-ice.

" You're right, it doesn't matter" Molly said and smiled but, when she looked at Micro-ice again, she knows that something was brothering him.

" what's wrong? Is something brothering you?" Molly asked. Micro-ice looked at her, sad.

" It's nothing, really" Micro-ice said but, he didn't look so well. Brian looked at him and knows what's wrong.

" You are afraid that it's gonna be your fault if your team is going to lose this match, Am I right? Brian said. micro-ice nodded.

" Micro-ice, of course it's not your fault if your team is going to lose this match. We are just very good, right Brian?" Molly said proud.

" Yes, and you don't have to be afraid about tommorow. You just have to play good and have some fun, oke? Brian said. Micro-ice smiled

" Don't worry, I will. This will be an awsome match" Micro-ice said. Molly and Brian smiled.

" Well, we have to go now, we wil see you later on the field" Molly said.

" allright, i see you guys tommorow" Micro-ice said and Molly and Brian walked away. Micro-ice looked at the ground. Suddenly someone put a hand on his shoulder. Micro-ice screamed. He dind't know that it was Yuki.

" hey, are you allright" Yuki asked at a shocked Micro-ice

" Don't scare me like that, I almost got a heart attack" Micro-ice said. Yuki laughed.

" i'm sorry, i didn't want to scare you. Do you want to walk with me outside?" Yuki said.

" sure" micro-ice replied and they walked out the boulding.

* * *

**The next Chapter called: Walking in the night.**

**Well, i hope you liked this chapter. The other chapther is about Micro-ice and yuki, so i hope that you will read the next chapter**


	3. Walking in the night

It was nine o'clock in the evening and Yuki and Micro-ice were walking in the garden. They were going to sit against a tree. Yuki lies in Micro-ice his arms. Micro-ice stroke her hair.

" Are you still mad at Mark?" Yuki asked. Micro-ice looked at her.

" I'm not mad at him anymore but, i'm getting sick of it that he teased me so much" Micro-ice said.

" He didn't want to make you so angry" Yuki said. Micro-ice sigh.

" I know but, he goes to far with it. He doesn't know how it feels like to be teased everyday" Micro-ice said. Yuki looked at him.

" Do you hate it to be teased by Mark?" Yuki asked. micro-ice nodded.

" yes, i do. I don't mind if someone teasing me once but, he goes to far. I hate it to be teased!" Micro-ice said.

" That i'm the joker of the team, doesn't mean that he has to tease me so much!!" Micro-ice said a little to loud. Yuki stroke his hair.

" You don't mind that i tease you sometimes, do you" Yuki said. Micro-ice smiled.

" Well.." Micro-ice said, looking at her. Yuki looked at him and they both laughed.

" You know that we were a little shocked to see you so angry, do you?" Yuki said. micro-ice looked at the ground.

" I didn't want to be so angry" Micro-ice said. yuki gave him a sad smile.

" I know that and the other know that too" Yuki said to cheer him up.

" It's just.." Micro-ice said but, didn't finish his words. He looked sad at the ground. Yuki looked at him.

" Don't be sad Micro-ice, i hate it too see you sad" Yuki said. Micro-ice looked at her.

" I'm sorry" micro-ice said. Yuki looked at him.

" You don't have to be, Micro-ice" Yuki said.

" Ok, sorry" Micro-ice said. They looked at each other and laughed.

" It's allright, Micro-ice" yuki said. Micro-ice looked at her. Yuki looked sad

" What's wrong?" Micro-ice asked. Yuki looked at the ground

" Nothing" Yuki said. Micro-ice looked at her. He know that something was brothering her.

" So, do you want to talk about it?" micro-ice asked. yuki looked at him.

" It's nothing, really" Yuki said and looked at the ground. Micro-ice looked at her sad. _Why won't she tell me what's brothering her?"_ Micro-ice thought, then Micro-ice tried to cheer her up.

" Yeah and i'm Peter Pan. I can fly everywhere in the galaxy and My worst enemy is Captain Sinned. He is ugly, disgusting and very mean and he can not play football" Micro-ice said making Yuki laugh. **( i don't hate Sinned but, altought he is a mean character. Micro-ice doesn't like him so that's why i chose Sinned. i don't know why i chose Peter Pan but, i had no other choice)**

" Allright you win!!" Yuki said, laughing but turned to sad.

" I'm just worried about the match" yuki said. micro-ice looked at her seriously.

" I think that we gonna lose because of me" yuki said and was holding her legs. Micro-ice looked shocked.

" Why do you think that? of course we don't gonna lose this match because of you, why do you think that?" Micro-ice asked. Yuki looked at the ground.

" Because, they are to strong for me. I have seen a match of the RedClaws Micro-ice. They are to strong. We will lose" Yuki said. Micro-ice couldnt believe that Yuki was saying this.

" I know that they are strong and maybe they are better than us but, that doesn't mean that we are going to lose against them" micro-ice said. Yuki looked at him, sad.

" Yuki, this doesn't sound like you." micro-ice said, with a woried look on his face. Yuki still looked sad. Micro-ice realise that he has do to something to give her more faith.

" Yuki, do you remember the final against the Xenos?" Micro-ice asked. Yuki nodded.

" When we were playing against Luur, we had no idee how good he was" Micro-ice said. Yuki looked at him.

" We all thought that we were going to lose because he was to fast and because he played alone afther all" Micro-ice said. Then he grabbed Yuki's hand and looked right in her eyes.

" But, we won Yuki, we won off the Xenos. We tought that they were unbeatable but, we won the match" Micro-ice said, still holding her hand.

" But, they have never lost a match" Yuki said, looking at the ground. Micro-ice grabbed her face with one hand.

" The Xenos also had never lose a match before Yuki, only in the final" micro-ice said.

" I understand what you feel right now. I also thought that we would lose against them" Micro-ice said. Yuki looked at him shocked.

" But, when i thought off that, i suddenly understood that I don't have to give up. The match hasn't even started yet" Micro-ice said.

" Yuki, you have to trust me. It woudn't be your fault if we lose this match" micro-ice said softly. Tears came in Yuki's eyes.

" They are great players like us. It will be an honor to lose from them but, sorry for them, we are not going to lose" Micro-ice said.

" Don't forget Yuki, You're not alone. If we lose the match, Then we will lose this match together" micro-ice said. tears were streaming over her cheeks.

" Thanks Micro-ice" Yuki said and smiled. She gave a kiss on Micro-ice his cheek. Micro-ice smiled.

" You're welcome and if somethings brothering you, you just have to say it" Micro-ice said. Yuki smiled.

" don't worry, i will" Yuki said. Micro-ice gave her a kiss and smiled.

" Well, i'm very tired, maybe it's better that we go back to sleep. We have to stay awake during the match" Micro-ice said. Yuki smiled.

" oke, we're leaving" Yuki said. They stood up. When Yuki walked away, micro-ice stumbled over a stone.

" oh, ahhh!!" Micro-ice screamed. yuki looked behind herself and saw Micro-ice lying on the ground.

" Micro-ice!! are you allright?" Yuki said and ran to him.

" I'm fine, i just stumbled over a stone!!" Micro-ice said with a **"how can that happen?!"** voice. Yuki laughed.

" Ohh Micro-ice, you're cute" Yuki said and kissed his forehead. Micro-ice smiled.

" Allright, now we are leaving without tripping on something" Micro-ice said.

" Don't worry, we won't" Yuki said, laughing. She grabbed Micro-ice hand and walked to the boulding.

* * *

**The next Chapter called: Last moment before the match begins**

**I hope that you liked this Chapter too. In the next chapter, will de match almost begin. So read the other chapter and please revieuw!!**


	4. Last moment before the match begins

I'ts morning now and it's time for breakfast. They were going to eat and talk about the match, wich will start about 2 hours. Aarch, Dame Simbai and Clamp were also going to eat but first Aarch stood up.

'' You can all eat now" Aarch said and walked away. They all looked at him. There was a moment of silent.

" Is it me or is everyone very nervous?" Thran asked.

" Of course we are Thran but, we wil win this match. Don't worry" D'jok said. They all started to eat, only Yuki and Micro-ice didn't eat. Yuki was thinking about yesterday what Micro-ice said to her. She knows that it wouldn't be her fault but, she can't think differently. Micro-ice was so nervous that he couldn't eat anything. He kept thinking about what had happend in the final match against the Xenos.

" Yuki, is something wrong? you didn't eat anything" Ahito said.

" I'm fine, i had already eaten" Yuki said, lying.

" Alright then, Micro-ice why don't you eat something?" Ahito asked, seeing that Micro-ice looked at his bord.

" I'm not hungry" micro-ice said. When they heard this, they were shocked.

" You're..not...HUNGRY!!" D'jok said. everyone laughed, expect Micro-ice.

" No i'm not, what's so strange about that!!" Micro-ice said. They all looked at him.

" You're always hungry!! You're the king of the food!!" Mark said laughing. while everyone laughed, Dame Simbai, Clamp and Yuki were looking at Micro-ice with a worried face. Micro-ice seemed to be very angry but, turned into sad. He stood up and was about to leave.

" Micro-ice were are you going?" Yuki asked.

" Going outside" Micro-ice said, looking a little tired and walked to the door.

" Micro-ice wait!!" Mark said. Micro-ice looked behind.

" Listen, about yesterday.." Mark started but when he saw that Micro-ice was looking at him, he could see at his face that something was wrong.

" You're allright, Micro-ice?" Mark asked with a woried voice. They all looked at Micro-ice who was looking terrible.

" Yes....i'm fine" Micro-ice said with a tired voice. Mei looked at him and gasped

" You look terrible!!" Mei said.

" Thanks Mei" Micro-ice said a little angry. Everyone looked at Micro-ice and were shocked. Dame Simbai walked up to him and looked at him seriously.

" I'm fine, don't look at me like that !!" Micro-ice said almost schreaming. They were still looking at him and frowned.

" Allright sorry!" Mei said and walked back and sat down on the banch. Mark still looked woried at him.

" I'm sorry" Mark said sad.

" For What?" Micro-ice said, knowing why he is apologizing. Mark was looking down at the ground. Micro-ice had a serious look on his face. They were all looking at Micro-ice and Mark, knowing also that mark is about to apologizing.

Micro-ice, i'm sorry about yesterday

And?

I'm sorry that i teased you so much

And?

I'm sorry that i say that mean things to you but, i didn't mean it that way

And?

And I'm sorry that i say mean things about you to the others

AND?!?!

And i won't do that again!!!!

..............And?

" MICRO-ICE!!!!!"

" Ok, Ok!!!" Micro-ice said and looked at a sad Mark.

" It's ok Mark, i forgive you but, don't tease me that much anymore" Micro-ice said.

" I won't, i promise" Mark said. Everyone smiled, also Aarch who had heard everything behind the door.

" Allright Snowkids, it's almost time. The match wil start in a hour, i want to show you something but, first change your clothes." Aarch said. They went to their locker room and began to dress. After that, they were waiting for Aarch. suddenly someone came in.

" Allright Snowkids, before the match start, i want you to see this" Aarch said, turning on the television. They looked at the screen. They saw Micro-ice and Yuki training. Micro-ice and Yuki were shocked and looked at Aarch.

" Coach!!" Yuki and Micro-ice both screamed because they don't want the others to see this. Aarch ignored them.

" This is the training of Micro-ice and Yuki yesterday. I wanted to show you this because it is important" Aarch said. They were looking at Micro-ice and Yuki who were in panic.

" But Coach!!" Micro-ice and Yuki protested.

" No buts, just watch" Aarch said. They were all looking at the screen.

_The training_

_Yuki was in the goal and tried to block all balls but, the balls came to fast to her. Yuki was so tired, just like Micro-ice who was running like hell._

_" Micro-ice *pant* i can't do this anymore, i'm *pant* so tired" Yuki said, panting and fell on her knees. Micro-ice looked at her, he was sweating and breathing heavily._

_" Come on *pant* Yuki, We have to *pant*" Micro-ice said, also panting._

_" Come on. You two should continue, just a few more minutes" Aarch said. They looked at each other. Micro-ice helped Yuki up._

_" Just a few more..minutes" Micro-ice told Yuki. Yuki went back to the goal._

_" Micro-ice, i want you to run fast to the other goal, so fast as possible" Aarch said. Micro-ice did what was told and was running fast to the other goal, while Yuki tried to block the balls again. finally the training was over. They were breating heavily. They were sitting on the banch, also trying to get some air._

_End_

Aarch turned off the television. They all looked at him.

" And why did you show us this?" Rocket asked.

" Because, you know now what you can expect in this match" Aarch said. They all looked at each other and frowned.

" What do you mean coach?" D'jok asked.

" Maybe, you will see that in the match. I'ts time, This is the hardest match. Think of what you have learned, also in these years. Good luck" Aarch said. They stood up and walked away.

" Micro-ice!!" Aarch said

" Yes?" Micro-ice said. Aarch Smiled

" You can do this Micro-ice" Aarch said. Micro-ice looked at him.

" I don't know coach. This is just to hard." Micro-ice said with a nervous voice. aarch walked up to him and laid his hand on his shoulder.

" I know this is hard but, you can do this. You have to believe Micro-ice, you have to believe me" Aarch said. Micro-ice took a big breath.

" Ok Coach, i believe you. I can do this" Micro-ice said. Aarch smiled again.

" Allright, now go on the field and let them all show what for great football you are""Aarch said. Micro-ice smiled

" Don't worry, i will" Micro-ice said and ran to his teammates.

* * *

******The next chapter is called: The match begins. Please review this!!!!!!!!! tell me what you think and what you think what is going to happen!**


	5. The match begins

" Good evening sport fans, the match will begin between the Snowkids and the Redclaws. Now we can finally see how our Snowkids, who have won the cup more then once will play against the best team so far, the RedClaws " Cally said.

Finally, it's so far. Everyone is nervous, even the RedClaws are but it will finally begin**.** Yuki and Mark will be playing in the second half. Yuki thought of Micro-ice. She remembered what he had said.

_" When we were playing against Luur, we had no idee how good he was "- " We all thought that we were going to lose because he was to fast and because he played alone afther all"- " But, we won Yuki, we won off the Xenos. We tought that they were unbeatable but, we won the match"- _Yuki took a deep breath when she thought about it. Mark looked at her.

" Yuki, are you allright? " Mark asked. Yuki took another breath.

" I'm ok Mark, just nervous " Yuki answerd. "_ Yuki, you have to trust me. It woudn't be your fault if we lose this match"._ She looked at the screen._ Don't forget Yuki, You're not alone. If we lose the match, Then we will lose this match together"-_ Yuki Smiled _" Good luck Micro-ice "_ She thought. _" You can do it "_

The Snow Kids and the RedClaws came on the field. Both teams looked at each other. They wish each other goodluck and they went to their position, one by one. Without anyone realizing, Brian Winked at Micro-ice. Micro-ice had a nervous smile on his face. When Molly came over, she just grinned at him and he grinned back. Zick suddenly stood before him. They looked at each other, seriously. When they looked good in each others eyes, they started laughing and ran to their positions. Micro-ice!!! someone shouted from behind. Micro-ice looked around and saw that it was Maddy.

" HEY!! " Maddy said smiling. " ......Hey! " Micro-ice laughed. Maddy ran to her own position and Micro-ice smiled at her. He took a big breath. He looked down and closed his eyes. A few seconds later he looked up and said. " It's time! "

" And there they are. it is about to begin " Nork said. The buzzer went the crowd went wild. The ball shot up and the match began.

D'jok and Molly both went to the ball but while Molly was much faster. Molly ran to the goal. Thran and Mai ran after her but Molly was too fast. Molly begins to shoot . Ahito focused on the ball but once Molly shoot, Ahito couldn't see the ball anymore. He looked behind himself and saw that she had already scored. It's 1-0 for the RedClaws.

" Incredible! Molly of the RedClaws has scored within 10 seconds! I didn't saw this coming " Cally said.

" You're right Cally, I think no one saw this coming. They have trained hard for this match and they performed their skills. It looks like this is gonna be a hard match for the Snowkids" Nork said.

Zick had the ball and ran toward the goal. Tia ran afther him with the breath to get the ball. Tia got the ball and kicks the ball to Rocket who pass the bal to D'jok. D'jok was about to score. He ran to the goal with the breath. He shot hard against the ball. Everyone thought it was essentially a goal but unfortunately it wasn't. Brian stretched his arm out and grabbed the ball easily. D'jok looked at Brian who looked at him and smiled.

" You didn't expect that to happen, did you D'jok? " Brian said, smirking. D'jok looked angry at him and walked along micro-ice. Micro-ice just looked at his nephew who was smiled and gave winked at Micro-ice. Micro-ice turned around and took a big breath.

_" __What should I do? __we must not lose against them! I won so many times of him...Why can't we just score? how come they so good in just a litlle time? " _Micro-ice thought.

"Micro-ice stay in position!!" Aarch screams, who was getting really nervous. Micro-ice ran to his positon and looked at maddy who has the ball.

Maddy ran to the goal. Ahito looked at her nervously. He has to stop the ball. Luckly for him, Micro-ice knew exactly how he could stop the ball. Without knowing, Micro-ice had the ball already and tried to score but he failt. The ball hit the pole.

" Oh No!! can't any of them score?" Cally said.

" I don't know Cally but they must hurry because the first half is almost over " Nork said.

Clamp and Simbai looked worried at the screen and then too Aarch who was getting a headache. Micro-ice looked at the others. They looked at him, sad. Then he looked at the Redclaws who were very happy at this moment. Molly looked at Micro-ice, who was starring at her. They were just staring at each other. she looked at him worried. Micro-ice had seen that worried look so many times. He knows that she is worried about him, like she always does, So he made a very different face so she knows that there is notthing to worry about. She looked puzzeled but then smiled and ran to the ball. Micro-ice ran after her.

There are a few second left and Molly had the ball but not for long. Thran gave a kick to the ball and passed to Mei. Mei passed to Tia. Tia ran to the goal but Zick stood for her so she passed to Micro-ice. Micro-ice tried to score again but fails again. Brian had the ball in his hands and looked at Micro-ice. _" W__hat's the matter with him? __Usually he scored easily but now ..."_ Brian thought. Now Maddy had the ball again and ran with her flux to the goal and scored. It's 2-0 for the RedClaws. The buzzer went off.

" I't now 2-0 For the Redclaws. I hope the Snowkids have a chance to score in the second half" Cally said. The Snowkids looked at the score and looked a little sad/angry. Micro-ice looked down, he hit the ground with his hands.

_" Why!! Why couldn't I score!.....__Why can I not score!!! "_ he thought angrily. Aarch looked at him and closed his eys. Yuki looked at Micro-ice. _" Micro-ice...."_ she thought sad.

**

* * *

So here it is, Chapter 5. I Hope you didn't wait that long for this chapter but i had no time. I hope you like this chapter. This was difficult to write because I'm not so good at writing a Football Match, so if you have tips, just tell me XD The next chapter called : The Second match.**


	6. The talk with Aarch

The snowkids went to there lockerroom. They were sitting there, hopeless and waiting for there coach to come. Yuki was sitting next to Micro-ice. She put an hand on his shoulder.

" Hey, are you alright?" She asked. Micro-ice looked at her and gave her an sad smile.

" Yeah..I'm fine" He said, but he wasn't. He tried to hide his anger, which was hard. What he wanted the most right now was too beat his fists against the wall, he was so angry. He can't believe that he couldn't score. Brian said he had too enjoy the match, making some fun and make of this match, the best match they should ever had. He wanted that too happen, but he failed. He was anything but not happy. How could he enjoy this match now?

" We have to do something!! We can't just lose after all those times!!" Rocket said. D'jok stood up.

" Then tell us what to do Rocket!! Tell us so we can win!!" D'jok yelled at him.

" I know exactly what you have too do D'jok, all of you!!" Aarch said. They all turned around and stared at there coach.

" You must work together! take this match seriously! use the breath! concentrate! Aarch screamed. The snowkids started down at the ground. Aarch sighed.

" We all know the RedClaws are an strong team, just like us. Think of the Xenos. They were unbeatable! and yet ... we won of them" Aarch tried to explain. They all looked at here coach.

" It seems like you all have lost your self-confidence, but why?" Aarch asked them. They didnt't know what to say.

" Don't lose you self-confidence! You all are amazing football players!! You have won the cup ones, what am I saying? You have won the cup many times and now you're giving up!!" Aarch started too scream.

" We don't give up coach!! Were trying to do anything to score" D'jok told him.

" Then why does it look like you do!?"" Aarch said

" But coach, we're doing our best, but they seemed to be better then us" Thran suddenly said.

" He's right coach, they're unbeatable!!" Ahito said.

" You have won so many times this year, all those years of football. You all thought the Xenos were unbeatable and look now, you have won of them " Aarch sighed.

" What I'm trying to say is that now, it looks like they are unbeatable but every player has an weakness" Aarch told them.

" And you have to find it!!" Aarch said and looked at Micro-ice. They stared at each other. Suddenly the zoomer went of. It's almost time to go on the field again.

" It's now 2:0 for the Redclaws. The only thing I can say is.....do your best too win this match" Aarch told them. They all looked at each other and stood up.

" We will coach. Come on, let's finish this match!!" D'jok said and they all agreed.

GO SNOW GO GO SNOW GO GO SNOW GO!!!

" Now go on the field, give it all your best shot and let your fans, family, friends and the Redclaws know that we're the snowkids!! Aarch told them.

" We will coach!!" They all said and went to the door.

Micro-ice looked at his coach. Aarch smiled. Yuki and Mark looked at them.

" You know what you have to do Micro-ice" Aarcht told him

" I know coach" Micro-ice said, trying to smile. Aarch walked up to him.

" I know that it is hard, but remember, it won't be your fault if your going too lose this match. You have to know that" Aarch said. Micro-ice looked at him, right in his eyes, then turned to look at the ground.

" I wish I could believe that coach" He said, staring at the ground.

" Look at me Micro-ice" Aarch said. while he didn't look at him, Aarch grabbed Micro-ice face so he could look at him in the eyes.

" You're the one who is extremely doing his best in this match Micro-ice, I know you're angry that you didn't score, but in the second half you will, _you know that_" Aarch said. Micro-ice understand exactly what Aarch meaned by that.

" I hope I will coach" He said.

" I know you will Micro-ice, now get on the field and show them what you got!!" Aarch said, putting his hands on his shoulders.

" I will coach!" Micro-ice said, smiling. Yuki and Mark had heard everything and smiled. They walked up to him.

" You can do it Micro-ice, I know you can" Yuki said and gived an kiss on Micro-ice cheek.

" I know I can Yuki, I will do my best to win this match" He smiled

" We know you would" Mark said and putted and hand on his shoulder. Micro-ice looked at Mark and smiled.

" Thanks Mark" He grinned.

" No problem Micro-ice, make some awsome goals will you? Otherwise it would be boring to watch you guys" Mark said.

" I will Mark, you don't have to worry about that, believe me" Micro-ice said and turned to look at Aarch, who was giving him a smile.

" Micro-ice!!!"'someone yelled. They all looked around and saw an angry D'jok standing behind the door.

" Why are you standing there?! we have to go on the field!!! D'jok screamed and looked at him.

" Oh yeah right!! I'm coming!!" Micro-ice said and ran to the door. For a few second, he turned to look at Aarch, Yuki and mark. All three looked at him and smiled. both gave their thumbs up. Micro-ice smiled and ran as fast as he could too the field.

* * *

**Finally finished this chapter. Sorry that it was taken so long and sorry for the spelling mistakes. I had now time do write, but here it is. It's not an great chapter but I hope you guys still like it. The next chapter is called: the second match. I wanted this six chapter to be called that but I changed my mind. Please review and try to be nice ^^**


End file.
